Tatting is generally a very unique style of stitching which requires a special tatting shuttle. Further, tatting is the art of making very delicate handmade lace, as for edging, insertions or doilies, formed usually by looping and knotting thread. The general tatting shuttle has two bow-like side members assembled in a manner to form a unique shaped shuttle which has the ability to carry thread in a compact manner through loops enabling precise knot tying. The shuttle carries the yarn through the loop in a compact manner, reducing the time necessary to make the loops and tie the knots. The shuttle additionally prevents unnecessary knots and tangles.
Generally, at each end of the shuttle is a narrow point like configuration which has a narrow gap for yarn to pass between. Yarn is generally wound around the shuttle's interior center posts. In order to wind the yarn, the yarn is forced through the narrow gap. This winding of the yarn generally causes wear on the yarn due to abrasion as the yarn passes between the closely spaced side members. The abrasion weakens the yarn and destroys appearance characteristics of the yarn due to fraying. The fraying also weakens the yarn which in turn weakens the stitching and durability of the tatting article.
Further, the winding of the yarn requires considerable time to pull the yarn through the narrow gap and to wind the yarn in a manner which precludes tangles and knots. The winding can also cause cuts on the fingers and this is especially true when the yarn is of small thickness. The size of the tatting shuttle also limits the amount of yarn which can be wound on the center posts. The size limitation requires that yarn be refilled at some time during the tatting of an article. Additionally, different color yarn or size yarn is desired for a particular job, and the yarn needs to be quickly changed. This change requires that either the yarn on the tatting shuttle be completely replaced, or that two or more tatting shuttles be employed. Many times, it is not practical or possible to carry, multiple tatting shuttles because of cost or convenience reasons. Furthermore, the changing and refilling of the yarn takes time away from the tatting procedure. However, if the yarn change was not as tedious tatters could change yarn more frequently and still accomplish a project in a given time, in order to make more colorful and appealing tatting articles.
It is a known practice to provide tatting shuttles with detachable bobbins. However, larger bobbins have been sought without increasing the size of the tatting shuttle. Also, it is desirable to provide a tatting shuttle which can be used with or without a bobbin.